Cause its you
by me006
Summary: Why is it that James knows everything about lily? James. lily. lily. James. soul mates. ONE SHOT. L/J COMPLETE.


Disclaimer – all the characters are owned by j k Rowling. I'm me006 not j k Rowling so, obviously I don't own them.

A/N - every time I write a story I have to sit in front of my computer and think about it. This particular story just came out. I mean I didn't really had to think about it, it just came out. Hope you like it! Oh! And hey –

Sleepwalkingluna14

Hauntedpumpkins56

Harrypotter-magic

Hetalnis

Cool is the new wow

Thank you all guys for constantly reading my stories and checking my updates. Give me thumbs up if you like it and if you like it a little bit more-review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** 'Cause it's you **

Does life comes with instructions?

Probably not. So I guess it's okay to make mistakes.

Is it always darkness?

No, as there is day and night same way, there is darkness and light.

Is it like nice or compulsory or whatever (I don't have the correct word in my mind, right now) to have a partner in life?

I DON'T KNOW.

I look up at Alice, she has frank and who knows these High School sweethearts will probably end up being Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. I look up at Black, well not a definite partner. But look at him. Every girl in the planet wants to be his! Not Me and Alice and all others taken.

Remus. To be honest with you I have never seen Remus with any girl. Any at all. What I mean to say is he is chivalric and all, perfect gentleman, then why not? Its problem at the other side. You see every other girl (who isn't taken or fallen for Sirius) has a HUGE crush on him. But he says he's not the "dating type" and all but never mind…..

THAT'S NOT THE POINT.

Well the story starts right here. After looking at everybody else I look down at myself. The lonely, stupid, know-it-all lily Evans.

I know exactly what you're thinking now- James Potter. I'm thinking about him do I really deserve him? I mean all these years I've been horrible to him, I've treated him like a toe-rag. But still he was always there when I wanted a shoulder to lean on and cry, always there to smile up at me in the darkest times, giving me hope.

I would have continued with my melodramatic thoughts, if this stupid wind hadn't waked me up. I'm sitting on this window in the heads' common room, not studying for my sixth-year exams, apparently thinking of one James Potter and staring at nothing in much…..great

Isn't this typical?

I hear the portrait hole open behind me. I turn around so quickly that I fall off my armchair- letting out a loud "OUCH", spilling hot coffee on my pajamas.

What do you expect? It's Friday night and I wanted to have it all by myself, anything wrong? I think I shouldn't be wearing pajamas at 7 in the evening, should I ?

James enters the common room, wearing his James-ish grin. I try to hide behind the armchair or couch or anything.

OOPS!

TOO LATE.

He stops abruptly in front of me. And let me tell you by me, I mean- Lily Evans, soaked in coffee, in pajamas, on a Friday evening where I should be partying with the rest Gryffindors; instead sitting here, that too dumbstruck.

Yeah. That's me.

His grin slowly fades….

Into a frown.

"Uh-Oh, lily you still watching that muggle movie?"

Hey! I'm not the one to blame. What can anybody do when such a handsome, cute, dashing, funny guy is in front of me. No other guy, its James Potter.

"No, I left the Titanic CD at home,"

He helps me get up. By one flick of his wand he clears the mess out of my pajamas and the floor.

The moment I get up, I pull him down by his tie. Now let me tell you, here I was not sure if I was balanced properly. We both fall on the ground and he protects my head from hitting the ground, by his hand.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I was awwwwwed.

I quickly search for his lips. At first he looks taken aback. Then when I realize I just made a fool of myself and was about to break apart, he kisses me back…..hungrily.

Then, we break apart. Dude, oxygen is must.

"Thanks James."

Oh god I can't help the smile. Remember the time when they do the famous titanic-pose.

Okay now, this must be sounding weird but….

It's James Potter.

You gotta be filmy.

"For what?"

"Just …..thanks, okay? Cant' you accept something without questioning?"

"how many time? Seriously, that thing drives you crazy. Yeah. And I'm the one to blame."

"Come on. Come off it."

"Do I have the right to worry about my girlfriend, or not?"

"Yes you do."

"So?"

"So, *I sigh* that's not what drives me crazy."

"Uh-huh, then what? Lily, you were deep-thinking."

"Its you, silly."

**The end.**

**A/n- so? Just had a mood to write something silly. What do you think? You know I'm not a food mind-reader, so you might want to review and say.**

**Ps- check out my other stories! Now hurry, it's just a click away.**


End file.
